Episode 189
Gloria is the 189th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It aired on July 5, 2014. The Team Fairy Tail Mages victoriously end their respective battles with the other guilds' strongest members; however, Sting appears before the worn out Fairy Tail Mages and plans on defeating them all at once, but later surrenders to them, concluding Fairy Tail as the winner of the Grand Magic Games. Meanwhile at the palace, Hisui, together with Darton, commands her people to bring Eclipse Gate to the surface for activation. Summary With the final battles of the Grand Magic Games nearly coming to an end, Hisui and Darton discuss the activation of the Eclipse Gate. At the main event, Millianna feels something stuck on her back. Laxus, on the other hand, stands up and counters Jura's fierce attack, and continues battling the Ten Wizard Saint. The audience praises the Dragon Slayer's equaled strength with Jura, including Makarov; Mavis notes that everyone will grow, including those who live in the next age. Though having a hard time, Laxus, remembering Natsu's signature phrase, claims that he will defeat his opponent. In the palace, the Rescue Team's battle with Fiore's guards and the Garou Knights goes on. Due to the injuries of her foot, Erza struggles to stand up and fight Minerva at the same time expressing her anger towards the Saber woman, who keeps attacking Erza. However, much to Minerva's surprise, the Fairy Tail Mage counters her attacks and, furthermore, releasing her Second Origin, Nakagami Armor. At some place else, Gray and Juvia struggles on their fight with Lyon and Chelia. However, the two Lamia Scale Mages argue more and more regarding Lyon's refusal to attack Juvia, which Gray sees as their weakness. Laxus, through the use of his secret art, defeats Jura, earning his guild 5 points. Juvia and Gray joins their Water and Ice-Make Magics, defeating both their opponents, rewarding them with 2 points. Erza slashes through Minerva's spatial Magic, using such advantage to defeat her opponent, additionally giving 5 points for her guild. With Fairy Tail a lot of points above Sabertooth, the crowd cheers for the guild in delight. However, after a series of thinking, the crowd comes into a conclusion that Sting and his guild still has a possibility to win because of the eight-point difference and the fact that Fairy Tail is left with heavily injured members. Chapati announces that if the still full-powered Sting beats all five fairies, Sabertooth will win the Grand Magic Game. Sting shoots a firework showing off Sabertooth's guild mark that shines from the sky, signalling Team Fairy Tail to come to his location. Shortly after, the fairies come to where Sting is, who underestimates the team's strength due to their injuries. The White Dragon Slayer makes a move to attack them, but hesitates and falls to his knees after realizing that winning won't give him Lector back, concurrently admitting defeat, earning Fairy Tail a total of 64 points and making the guild the winner of the Games. The whole audience, especially their fellow guild members, screams and cheers on delight. Afterwards, Erza approaches Sting and asks why he didn't attack them, who responds that he realized that winning won't give him Lector back, and says that he'll probably never see Lector again. Smiling, Erza disagrees and faces a happy Millianna, holding Lector on her arms. A shocked and delighted Sting quickly rushes to Lector, hugging the Exceed. Rogue is watching their reunion with Frosch, wearing one of his rare smiles. Due to the results of the games, the princess together with Darton commands that the Eclipse must be brought to the surface. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Grand Magic Game (concluded) *Laxus Dreyar vs. Orga Nanagear vs. Jura Neekis (concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia's Rescue from Mercurius *Rescue Team vs. Fiore Forces *Erza Scarlet vs. Minerva Orlando (concluded) *Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Lyon Vastia & Chelia Blendy (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ** * * * * ** * * *Twirl-Twirl Magic Spells used * *Lightning Body *Lightning Explosion * * *Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder (滅竜奥義 鳴御雷, ナルミカヅチ, Metsuryū Ōgi: Narumikazuchi) * * * Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Armors used * Manga & Anime Differences Navigation